


The Night After

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless dom!dean smut following the events of 9x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After

It wasn't bad. Rough, different, and a little bit daunting, yes, but not  _bad._ Thiswasn't the first time Dean had been aggressive, nor was it the first time he'd resorted to lustful name calling, but there was something off about this time around--something more primal, something that teetered on the edge of savage. 

Castiel's preoccupation subsided the moment Dean pushed into him, each inch of his rigid cock sinking in until the hunter's balls pressed right up against his ass. There were no shallow, adjusting thrusts this time. Dean just pushed in deeper and hissed through his teeth before withdrawing nearly entirely and slamming back in. 

The burn was enough to make Castiel arch his back and cry out against the comforter in a bout of overstimulation. Dean tightened the grip in his hair and held him in place by the back of his neck, devouring each of the angel's wanton moans or whimpers until the line between pain and pleasure blurred. 

"Take that fucking cock, Cas," he spit, grabbing another fistful of dark hair only to slam Castiel face first into the mattress again. The sight of that beautiful back, the perfect combination of muscle weaved into sharp bone, arching and shuddering under the sheer force of his thrusts practically made Dean salivate. 

With every sharp, sporadic buck of his lover's hips, Castiel became unraveled. His threshold was normally in tact long after Dean reached his peak but the insistent pounding and raw power behind each dominating thrust was shredding at his integrity one layer at a time. His thighs quivered and his knees threatened to buckle when Dean plunged in to the hilt and rolled his hips hard, purposely nudging his the fat head of his cock against Cas' prostate. 

"Oh, fu--Dean, right there," Castiel whimpered, kneading the sheets and panting as he tried to rock back into Dean's hard body. His composure faltered when he felt the hunter's hands slide from his hair and shoulder to his hips, for the sole purpose of keeping him still. 

"Say please. Beg for it. Beg for it like a whore," Dean grunted, punctuating his demand by digging his blunt nails into the sensitive dimples at the small of the angel's back. 

Castiel gulped audibly, upper body slumping against the mattress languidly, and tensed defiantly around his partner's sheathed member before stammering out exactly what Dean wanted to hear, "plea-please, Dean. Give it to me. I need it. Want to come around your cock so bad, please." 

Much to Castiel's dissatisfaction, Dean pulled out a moment later, cock glistening with precome and saliva, hands already moving to grab Cas by the waist. He lifted the other man effortlessly and turned him so that they were chest to chest. His hands dipped down to grope and grab at Castiel's full backside once he felt his legs wrapping around his thighs obediently. Dean kept him suspended and lowered him back onto his cock, a borderline-callous grin pulling at the corners of his lips when Castiel whimpered gratefully and clawed at his back. 

Dean slammed Cas into the wall hard enough to make something on the nearby bookshelf topple over. Cas grunted weakly and stared up at Dean, slack jawed, while the hunter fucked into him hard and fast. His back scraped against the wall with every brutal thrust, carving lines into the bare skin there. Although Dean had a firm hold on him, Castiel gripped at the other man's broad shoulders, squeezing whenever his throbbing manhood slid in particularly deep and ignited that bundle of nerves within him repeatedly. 

Dean could tell by the high-pitched gasps and hums alone that Cas was close to his peak. He licked his lips and gnashed his teeth, savoring every gorgeous contortion of his face from the way he clenched his jaw when he swallowed to how he squinted his eyes as though the bliss itself was willing them to close. 

"Are you going to come, angel? Gonna' fucking come on this cock? You like being fucked against the wall, don't you? Thrown around and used." Dean's tone was a mixture of adoring and condescending--a strange mix that for some reason basically caused Castiel to short circuit. 

The angel writhed and nodded, unable to form a coherent verbal response, and craned his neck back while simultaneously screwing his eyes shut. 

"Look at me when you come." It was not a request, but a demand. "Look at me, bitch!" Dean practically shouted, causing Castiel's eyes to snap open in a mixture of shock and arousal. Embarrassingly enough, it was that sudden combination of domination and filth that had sent Cas over the edge. 

With a strangled, staggering moan Castiel painted his stomach in hot, white spurts of come. His cock twitched and pulsated until he was tapped out before softening against his belly even as Dean continued to pound into him. 

The newfound tightness and raunchy display of submission had Dean coming in no time; after a few more rapid thrusts, he was there, grunting and groaning lowly. The lewd sound of gushing come and skin slapping against skin was only challenged by both of their jagged inhales and exhales until Dean gradually slowed and stumbled back towards the bed with Cas wrapped firmly in his arms. 

They collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs, damp sheets, and heaving chests and remained intertwined despite the immense heat they were both giving off. Dean pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Castiel's face as he eased out of him and stared up at the ceiling once he fell back against the mattress with the brunette sprawled out over his chest. 

Castiel peppered Dean's blushing chest with kisses, trailing his lips across the shiny, freckled skin and over his collarbones as they both came down from their intense high. His hand came to rest across the underside of Dean's forearm, directly over the angry mark there as if challenging it with what little grace remained inside him. 

"Not a whore...not a bitch....love you," Dean managed to pant out, shutting his eyes and swallowing hard before draping his free arm over his face. To his relief, Castiel's simple touch calmed him and doused the warmth coiling in his gut.

Cas breathed a laugh at the hunter's botched declaration and hummed contently once he'd settled into the crook of Dean's neck between his shoulder and jaw. "I know, Dean," Cas replied tiredly, draping an arm over his partner's chest in a protective fashion, "my righteous man." 


End file.
